Werewolf
Werewolves are the most common and known type of lycanthropy found in Tamriel, where they can be found in every province. Werewolves are individuals who assume Wolf-like characteristics during the full moon (or in rare cases, at their will). Werewolves are said to originally hail from the mountains of Solstheim. While first appearing in The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall, werewolves are featured more prominently in The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon. The Daedric Prince Hircine keeps werewolves as his wards and servants. In The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon, when infected with Lycanthropy, the player will get strange dreams and be tasked with quests by Hircine. He or she can also try and find a cure for his or her condition. Should the player complete the tasks for Hircine, the Daedric prince will enhance the player's powers such as sharper and stronger claws. Werewolves also appear in . You may transform into one by completing The Companions quests and attend a ritual which involves drinking the blood of Aela the Huntress (when she is in werewolf form). If you are a Vampire you can't drink the blood of a sleeping Werewolf. From this point onwards, those carrying the gift (or curse, depending on who you're talking to) will be able to change into a Werewolf once a day, which causes people nearby to retreat and yield or attack you (and usually call the guards if they see you transform). You will also get a bounty if you transform near a citizen (all the bounty will disappear if no one sees you transform back to human form) It should also be noted that members of the Dark Brotherhood will not 'attack you in either humanoid or werewolf form. (This may be because many other Dark Brotherhood members are Werewolves or Vampires themselves, as they often kill without remorse or sorrow.) Abilities Werewolf-Mode affecting skills, perks, spells and abilities: #''Racial Abilities: Any of the various "Racial skills" do not affect the Werewolf, because Werewolf-mode changes your race. But spells or active abilities such as an Orc's "Berserk Rage" can be cast before transformation, saving the effect. #''"Skin" Spells:'' Werewolves are considered unarmored, therefore "skin" spells cast remain effective (such as dragonflesh) #''One-Handed tree:'' There is a misconception that a werewolf's claws are considered one-handed weapons. However, such isn't the case, except due to a bug in which via transformation a sword glitches into your hand or forms inside it (Tested on PC with daedric sword of vampirism, dawnbreaker and silver sword of fiery souls) #''Alteration:'' Perk abilities like "Atronach" still affect werewolves. #''Carry Weight:'' The base carry weight gained from Beast Form is 1900 regardless of level, race, or sex. To find your maximum carry weight in Beast Form, you add 1900 to your max carry weight in humanoid form. #''Sleeping'': As long as you have the "Blood of the Wolf" in you, you may not get any rested bonuses. #''Disease resistance: A''ll lycanthropes, in werewolf from or not, have 100% resistance to all diseases (not poisons) #''Other abilities:'' All effects that are not "racial" like spell resistance that are gained through quests and other methods still affect werewolves. A Werewolf is very tall and fast, easily capable of ripping apart flesh and armor. They have very few weaknesses (besides Silver). Werewolves have the following abilities: Bloodmoon *Enhanced Sneak: Your Sneak is increased to 95 as a werewolf. *Enhanced Acrobatics: Your Acrobatics is increased dramatically and enables you to jump further and higher than you normally could. *Claws: The claws of a werewolf can tear through anything but Daedric Armor. Hircine may enhance this ability if his duties are completed. *''Durability:'' Werewolves are very tough, and have a resistance to normal human weapons. However, they are highly vulnerable to Silver and Daedric weapons. *''Super-Speed:'' A Werewolf is incredibly fast and agile, especially when running on all four limbs. *''Super-Strength: A lycanthrope has strength beyond that of a regular human. *''Bite: A bite from a werewolf is infectious and will turn any creature into a were-creature (wolf, boar, dragon etc.). However, the undead are immune to it and will spread it. *''Eye of the Wolf:'' Like Vampires, Werewolves can see in the dark. They use this ability to hunt at night and observe their surroundings better. Eye of the Wolf also gives you a Detect Human within 200ft. *''Spirit of the Wolf:'' Health replenishes slowly over time. Weaknesses *''Bloodlust (Bloodmoon):'' Werewolves have an insatiable blood-lust that drives them to kill. *No bonus is gained from sleeping (Skyrim) *Health is regained by feeding rather than by regeneration unless you distance from fight in which case the werewolf's health will regenerate significantly faster than of most living beings in the world. (Skyrim); *You don't have any armor, or it is at least lowered a lot (noticeable only if in Elven or better armor). *When in werewolf form, being in combat mode makes you unable to activate most switches, pull chains, and doors, but you can open them if you sheathe your claws. However, since you effectively have no inventory in werewolf form you cannot pick locks, open chests, or collect items/loot corpses. However, there is a way to transform back to normal prematurely. Simply "wait" for an hour or 2. (Skyrim) *Unable to fit through narrow dungeon doorways (even while sprinting, though sometimes walking through backwards works for some reason) . *More vulnerable to Silver weapons. Transformation '''Morrowind In Morrowind, there are two ways of becoming infected with Lycanthropy: *Play the main quest for Bloodmoon up to Skaal Werewolf Attack . (this is what you do if you have completed the Sixth house base quest as you can't get the disease any other way) *Find "wanderers". These people are already infected, but be warned: these werewolves are very powerful and have reached their ultimate strength. {C}You can identify a wanderer by finding a naked man or woman and they will tell you to go away. There are only nine of them though, so finding them is hard. You will lose large amounts of health if you do not kill an NPC during the night. Solstheim is indeed a good place for this due to NPC bandits that spawn there, but Morrowind is also a good place for finding victims. If someone sees you transforming they'll know who you are in your human form and will treat you like an outsider and may attack you on sight. 'Skyrim' In Skyrim you can become a Werewolf by drinking Aela the Huntress's blood. The only way to become a Werewolf is to complete a series of quests for the Companions of Jorrvaskr in Whiterun. Within the Companions exists the Circle, an inner sub-faction. After some time, one of the members of the Circle will lead you to the Underforge. There you will drink the blood of Aela the Huntress when she is in Werewolf form, and become a creature of the night. Skyrim's werewolf mode, "Beast Form", lasts approximately 2.5 minutes with only one use a day. Unlike in Morrowind, you don't change into a Werewolf at a set time, as it is a power. To be able to stay in Werewolf mode for a prolonged period of time you must "Feed" off fallen human NPCs which adds 30 seconds to your current time per feeding. Once you return to human form all items will have been unequipped and you'll have to wait 24 hours to be able to use Beast Form skill again unless you have the Ring of Hircine. However, your followers seem to not even notice other than drawing their weapon as if you unsheathed a weapon. Unfortunately, you will not be able to interact with your follower (Note: on XBOX 360, one can bypass this by using Kinect commands). If you accidentally hit a follower in Beast form even if they are a companion they will attack you until you kill them, they kill you, or you turn back, so you may have to retreat from your followers. Wolves become your followers when transformed. Trolls will also become passive towards you. You can die while transforming, so if you are in a battle zone hide or have enough health to resist the enemies' attacks for a few seconds, or retreat, change, then return to the battle. Werewolf Powers Known Werewolves *Skjor *Farkas *Aela the Huntress *Vilkas *Kodlak Whitemane *Sinding *Arnbjorn *Dragonborn (If the player accepts) Appearances * The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall * The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Sources * On Lycanthropy * The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon Werewolves Kept Secret in Skyrim Before Skyrim released on 11-11-11, Bethesda attempted to keep the inclusion of Werewolves in Skyrim a secret. Spokespeople from the company answered questions on the subject with "no comment" or made statements implying that Werewolves were being considered, but probably wouldn't make it in the final game. A few weeks before Skyrim launched Bethesda stated that werewolves would not be included in the game, but may appear in upcoming expansion packs. The secret was killed after video game critics, giving previews of the game, let it slip. Skyrim Bugs Category:Skyrim: Creatures Category:Skyrim: Werewolves Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Oblivion: Creatures Category:Morrowind: Creatures Category:Skyrim: Gameplay Category:Lycanthropy